ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Aquaman
How Aquaman joined the Tourney Born to a human father and Atlantean mother, the hybrid Arthur Curry is the rightful heir to the throne of Atlantis, and has sworn to protect the surface world against the monstrous dangers of the deep, and the bountiful oceans against evil men. Aquaman first appears alongside the Justice League in Metropolis fighting off the villains assembled by Lex Luthor. When he and the other members begin closing in on the Joker, he is pulled into a parallel dimension with Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, and Green Arrow. In order to find out where they are, Aquaman goes to the alternate Atlantis to see if the archives hold any records of what brought about this changed universe. Upon arriving there, Aquaman learns from an Atlantean historian about Superman's murder of the Joker and the establishment of his Regime. He also learns from the Regime Flash and Shazam that their Aquaman agreed to a treaty that would subjugate Atlantis to Superman. He refuses to accept the treaty and defeats both of the Regime's envoys before being caught by his counterpart and the Atlantean guard. After defeating all of the guards single handedly, Aquaman defeats his counterpart and accuses him of appeasing Superman. After the fight, Aquaman is confronted by Ares, who sensed the aggression and sought it out after being starved of conflict by Superman's Regime. Aquaman defeats the weakened Ares, who informs him of the Insurgents looking to undermine Superman's rule. Aquaman is teleported to their hideout by Ares, finding his displaced comrades to already be there alongside the universe's Batman and Lex Luthor, where they learn that Batman needs their DNA to unlock a kryptonite weapon he intends to use against Superman. When the Insurgents to go Wayne Manor to secure the weapon, Batman takes Aquaman with him to crank up the Batcave's back-up generator. Upon entering the cave and unlocking the weapon, the Insurgents are attacked by the Regime's Wonder Woman and Black Adam. While Green Arrow fights Wonder Woman, Aquaman struggles against Black Adam and is knocked unconscious when Adam slams him into the cave's ceiling. During the attack on Stryker's Island, Aquaman is able to set up a diversion by summoning an army of giant crustacean monsters to attack the Regime's forces while Batman and Green Arrow rescue the other Batman. He fights briefly against the Regime's Superman, striking him with trident when he attacks their Wonder Woman and trying to force him back, only to be knocked aside. Aquaman later takes part in the defense of Gotham City, fighting Black Adam briefly. He is then seen fighting the Regime's Hawkgirl and is almost flattened by a car thrown by Black Adam until the Superman of his dimension arrives. Aquaman's Regime counterpart later arrives in Metropolis with the Atlantean army to provide the Regime support. He chases off the Insurgents' forces with a giant tidal wave, which Superman freezes and throws away. As the Atlanteans do battle with the Amazon army assembled by Wonder Woman, Aquaman's counterpart faces off against Superman, only to be defeated. Back in Gotham, Aquaman and Green Arrow help round up the Regime Superman's accomplices, including Nightwing. If one Aquaman had nearly gone astray, why not another? A Nobody named Xaldin appeared in Aquaman's chambers to apparently warn him of Gothcorp planning to intoxicate the ocean. Aquaman, without enough evidence scurries away. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Stands with his trident held sideways. After the announcer calls his name Aquaman swings his trident four times and summons two dolphins as the camera zooms then says "Poseidon take you!" Special Moves Trident Toss (Neutral) Aquaman hurls his trident at his enemy. Trident Rush (Side) Aquaman rapidly strikes his opponent multiple times using his trident. Orca Surf (Up) Aquaman rides a jumping orca upward then jumps off to let it ram the opponent. From The Deep (Down) Aquaman throws his trident through a water portal, causing a second portal to appear under his opponent and for the trident to rise up, striking his enemy. Watery Trouble (Hyper Smash) Aquaman raises his trident and puts the stage underwater, attracting sea life such as sharks, jellyfish, sea snakes, a sea dragon, a squid, orcas, and on occasions a giant oarfish to the opponent as a target. While underwater, Aquaman's speed increases. This wears out after 50 seconds. Atlantean Rage (Final Smash) Based on his Super Move from Injustice: Gods Among Us. Aquaman summons a powerful wave to flood the arena, washing the opponent away. As various sea creatures swim past, Aquaman uses his trident to stab the opponent before thrusting them into the ground. He then lifts his still-impaled opponent into the path of a Great White shark, which then bites the opponent and swims away as the water drains out of the arena. Bonus Costume Aquaman holds possession of one Bonus Costume, that being his Regime Costume from Injustice: Gods Among Us. To unlock, one must clear a Master Order with Aquaman. After that, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "You've unlocked Aquaman's Regime uniform! Your subjects will tremble at the sight of this costume!" then, highlight Aquaman and press Minus. Victory Animations #Aquaman swings his trident, creating a rising flow of water forcing the losers to swim up as he says "The king fears no one!" #Aquaman sends a splash of water forward with his trident and says "And I meant that!" #Aquaman makes a water pool on the ground and fish swim up to cheer for him then he says "Almighty Neptune!" On-Screen Appearance Aquaman swims up to his starting point and says "You face the might of Atlantis!" Special Quotes *Surface world scum! (In his Regime Costume) *You are not invincible. (When fighting Ares) *I am the pride of Atlantis! (When fighting Batman) *Your mouth runs faster than you. (When fighting Flash) *I'll win any contest of wills. (When fighting Green Lantern) *I can match your strength! (When fighting Superman) *Back to Themyscira! (When fighting Wonder Woman) Trivia *Aquaman's rival is Xaldin, the Whirlwind Lancer of Organization XIII. *Aquaman shares his English voice actor with Earth King Kuei, Kevin Washington, Kotal Kahn, Colossus, Wilt, Morsa, Ratbag, the John Stewart Green Lantern and Vamp. *Aquaman shares his Japanese voice actor with Yomi, Fozzie Bear, Frosty the Snowman, Snook, Rowlf the Dog and Tequila Yuen. *Aquaman shares his French voice actor with Cmdr. Ed Stracker, Manabu Itagaki, Fart, Bald Bull and Bugaboom. *Aquaman shares his German voice actor with Mr. Grouper, Malcho, Dark Schneider, Cui and Jonas. *Aquaman shares his Arabic voice actor with Tiny Tiger. *Aquaman shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor Tyranitar and Hank Hill. Category:DC Comics characters Category:Starter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume